


Don't judge a book by it's cover

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was stuck in their dorm, unable to go home for the holidays and Mark would feel bad if Jack wasn't an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't judge a book by it's cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashasanidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashasanidea/gifts).



> So I wrote this for my lovely friend Sashasanidea. I absolutely loved the idea they gave me and ran away with it. I hope you like it and I hope I did it justice. <3
> 
> ~~(I also wrote this on my phone as if it wasn't obvious.)~~

Mark wasn't looking forward to going back to his dorm. Why did he have to forget his laptop of all things over the holidays? It's bad enough that it's snowing, he didn't really need to add seeing his asshole roommate on top of it.

Jack was stuck in their dorm, unable to go home for the holidays and Mark would feel bad if he wasn't an asshole.

Okay.. Mark felt a little bad.

But Jack was an asshole. He'd been that way since they first met. It's like he didn't bother trying to get along with Mark or get to know him. Not to mention he played his music really loud, he constantly tapped him hands or feet and his sleeping schedule fucked with Mark's. The bastard would wake him up at the early hours of the morning with his heavy footfalls to their door before quickly shutting it loudly.

Yeah, Mark was not looking forward to seeing Jack.

 

As Mark entered their dorm building the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was. A chill ran down Mark's spine at the thought and he briefly hoped he wasn't somehow thrown into a real life horror game.

Once he reached his door, he quietly unlocked it and swung the door open. It was slightly dark due to the light being off and the snow outside but after a minute his eyes adjusted and he spotted Jack curled up on his bed.

Mark assumed he was sleeping and the occasional light snore told him he was correct. He went about quietly walking to retrieve his laptop when he heard it. Very faint talking filled his ears and he turned his head towards Jack, getting a better glimpse at him.

Jack's headphones were askew on his head, his head tucked down, lower face buried in a small blue blanket that was clutched to his chest. Their were dry tear tracks down his cheeks and Mark found himself taken aback by that fact.

Mark quietly walked closer and could barely make out the Irish accent of the voices. He wasn't sure what they were saying but his eyes followed the headphone cord over to Jack's laptop that was beside him. How had he overlooked that?

Against his respectful judgement, Mark tilted the screen up and saw a man and a women on the screen. The woman was talking, a soft smile on her face as she gestured with her hands. Mark watched her lips intently and listened to the faint talking.

"Yer father and I love ya Jack. And we hope yer having a grand time at college. We look forward to hearing back from you." The woman said, her Irish accent making it a little hard to make out.

"Take care lad. Keep yer grades up and stay out of trouble, ya hear?" The man said, a large smile on his face. The two waves before the video ended and another started. The same two people showing up. Mark listened for a few seconds before closing the lid so it was barely open. He backed away, grabbed his laptop and cast one long, final look at Jack before leaving.

His entire walk home consisted of him reconsidering everything he'd ever known about Jack McLoughlin.

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Mark begins to rewrite everything he'd ever known about Jack. He finds himself noticing that the tapping has a rhythm and a beat. That Jack's music still remains loud but it isn't always heavy. Occasionally classical or pop music will filter through their room.

He notices that Jack's sleeping schedule is fucked up because the other man has nightmares and that Jack'll play calming rain sounds when he comes back from wherever he goes and attempts to sleep again.

Mark notices that Jack is energetic but keeps to himself. That he works hard and seems to love all kinds of noise.

But worst of all, Mark notices the crying. It's rare Mark will catch Jack, and when he does the other man's ocean blue eyes widen before he wipes them and rushes out of their room. When he comes back, his eyes are red rimmed, the circles under his eyes are darker and he looks much older than he actually is.

 

Mark's really getting annoyed at noticing all these things about Jack. Like the way his fingers move through his hair, or when Jack tugs on the strands. Or how his tongue moves to moisten his lips on sticks out when he's intensely focusing. Jack is so expressive and it's killing Mark because he's attractive and Mark had never realized it until now.

Mark first realizes his crush is a bit more when instead of curvy women, Jack appears in his mind during his more.. 'private' moments. The sudden panic after he almost says Jack's name is enough to freak him out.

Bob and Wade convince him that he needs to have an actual conversation with Jack and get to know him. Mark's reluctant because the last thing he needs on top of his feelings is to be friend's with the guy whose entire being sends shivers down his spine.. But he's not about to tell them that. So he reluctantly agrees after running out of any other excuse he has.

 

Their first actual conversation is weird an awkward and Mark wishes he could erase it from his mind. It apparently isn't bad enough to deter Jack away and the two be up talking more about random things until they stumble upon video games.

Things really kick off when the topic of video games arises and they end up talking like they've known each other their whole lives. On top of Jack being a devilishly handsome bastard, he's got an incredible personality and Mark immediately hates himself because he's in too deep and there's no going back.

 

Talking with Jack is great, minus the whole 'I'm totally crushing on you and want to kiss you because you're cute' thing. They get along well and Mark's personality leaks through and after the first dick joke is made.. He knows he's made a mistake.

"HA! Suck my dick Jack!" Mark cheers triumphantly as he kills Jack in the game they're playing. There's a moment of pure horror before Jack replies.

"Sure thing, big boy." Jack teases, winking. Mark does his best to ignore his face heating up and instead groans when Jack kills him. Jack sticks his tongue out at him before returning to the game. Mark knows at that moment he's royally fucked.

 

Their friendship continues to grow alongside Mark's feelings and he's not entirely sure what to do.

Bob and Wade have tried to get him to tell Jack but he absolutely does not want to ruin the friendship they've built. Just a few months ago they hadn't been talking and he doesn't want to go back to that. Not to mention he still has to see Jack since they're roommates.

 

Mark runs his hands through his hair and let's out a heavy sigh. He's not looking forward to this but at least summer break is coming up so it's really now or never. Mark pushes back from his desk chair and turns to face Jack who is messing on his computer, probably working on homework for audio engineering. Mark stands and walks to Jack before tapping his shoulder. Jack takes a moment to pause his work before he pulls his headphones down to rest around his neck. Jack's eyebrow raises and he's about to say something with words rush out of Mark's mouth.

"I've liked you for a really long time ever since the end of the holidays and o wanted to get to know you and become friends with you but now my feelings have gone too far and I don't want to fuck things up with you but I really like you and want to date you but if you don't have feelings back that's okay well not okay because I'll be upset but if you don't I understand although I hope you do-" Mark was interrupted by Jack placing his hand over Mark's mouth with a sly grin on his face.

"Of course I like ya, ya doof. I've liked ya since the time ya told me to 'suck yer dick'" Jack laughs. Mark is speechless and Jack slowly moves his hands away. The moment of silence that follows gives them time to look each other over. Both of their cheeks are flushed and Jack's biting his lips while Mark is licking his own. The two stare at each other for a moment more.

"So do we..?" "Are we..?" They speak at the same time. Mark motions for Jack to go first which makes him blush more.

"N-no, you first." Jack stutters.

"Are we a couple now?" Mark mumbles, shifting on his feet.

"I.. Yeah.. If ya want ta be." Jack murmurs back.

"I do. Uhm.. So what were you saying?" Mark asks.

"S-should we.." Jack begins before clearing his throat. "Badgers. Should we.. Ah.. K-kiss?" Jack whispers the last part and Mark barely hears it.

"I'd like that, if you're okay with it?" Mark replies, clearly nervous.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jack smiles. Mark cups Jack's jaw and Jack leans forward. Their lips brush for a moment before finally connecting.

Warmth rushes through the two of them and there's a low noise that bubbles in their throats. Jack slings his arms around Mark's neck as they kiss. And when they part, they're panting lightly with goofy awestruck smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
